<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Anime Shipping Songfics! by dragomaster312</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22639651">Anime Shipping Songfics!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragomaster312/pseuds/dragomaster312'>dragomaster312</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fairy Tail</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Disney Songs, Multi, Songfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:27:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,731</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22639651</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragomaster312/pseuds/dragomaster312</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a collection of songfics that I have written, some of which are from Fairy Tail! Some from Sailor Moon! And some from anywhere else. All songs used are from Disney.  All Fairy Tail characters belong Hiro Mashima! If you want to request a certain songfic, feel free to ask me and show your support of Deviantart and Fanfiction.net!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charle | Carla/Happy, Gray Fullbuster/Juvia Lockser, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Fairy Tail Fantasies</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Natsu X Lucy: Can you feel the love tonight?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was evening in Magnolia. The air was crisp; the sun was setting in the sky, painting it with bright colors of orange, red, and pink. The streets were scarce as the people in town had already gone home for the day. However, there was one person who was walking about the streets by the canal, heading outside of Magnolia. That person was Lucy, dressed in her usual attire comprised of her blue skirt, brown boots, and a white and blue top with her ponytail tied by the right side of her head. As she walked, a boat came passing by with two fishers that Lucy knew all too well.<br/><br/>"Hey there, Lucy! Make sure you're careful!" called out one of the fishermen. "You're going to fall into the water one of these days!"<br/><br/>"Don't worry; I'll be fine!" Lucy called back. "I haven't fallen in the canal yet!"<br/><br/>"Where are you off to?" called out the second fisherman. "It's getting a bit late!, you know!"<br/><br/>"Just going to out for a bit," Lucy said. "Nothing too special."<br/><br/>"Well, make sure you're careful," the first fisherman called winking. "Don't want you to get all wet before your big date."<br/><br/>Lucy's cheeks tinged pink as the boat floated away. "Wait, hold on! It's not a date! Well, not exactly anyway!"<br/><br/>But the boat had already floated away, leaving Lucy feeling a bit silly. She then continued on her way, walking until she was on the edge of the East Forest. When she got there, she nervously looked around, looking for anyone. Then at that moment, someone quietly walked up just behind Lucy, causing her to turn around, feeling startled. However, when she saw who it was, she relaxed and scowled a bit.<br/><br/>"Natsu, you scared the heck out of me," Lucy complained. "Must you always startle me?"<br/><br/>"Sorry about that," Natsu apologized, scratching her head. "Didn't mean to scare you." Natsu then looked around. "So, you ready to go?"<br/><br/>"As ready as I'll ever be," Lucy said. "But I still don't understand why you would want us to go into the East Forest this late for our little get together. I mean, there are lots of restaurants in town we could go to, then again fancy doesn't suit you."<br/><br/>"You got that right," Natsu chucked. "Besides, there's something I wanted to show you. Something that you can't see in a fancy restaurant."<br/><br/>Natsu then held out his hand, his lips curled in a smile that charmed Lucy to her heart. The blonde looked around, making sure that no one else was looking, then she look Natsu's hand in earnest, interlocking her fingers with his. The two then set off together, never letting go of their hands as they walked. As they did, the two didn't realize that two onlookers were watching in the bushes. Those onlookers turned out to be two of Lucy's Celestial Spirits, Taurus and Loke, who had ventured out of their gates by their power.<br/><br/>At the same time, someone popped his head out of the bushes watching the celestial spirits as well as Natsu and Lucy. The person pulled out a small orb with a little button on top of it. The mysterious person pushed the button on the lacrima, and it began releasing a strange wave that spread throughout the area, washing over Loke, Taurus as well as Natsu and Lucy. The person with the lacrima then disappeared into the bushes.<br/><br/>"Oh, man! This bites!" Loke complained, who ground his teeth in jealousy. "I'm telling you, Taurus, those two being alone together is not good news!"<br/><br/>"Mrrooo? What do you mean, Boss?" Taurus questioned. "Miss Lucy's just going with that Natsu fellow. It's nothing to worry about."<br/><br/>Loke looked at Taurus incredulously. "Come on! Of course, there's something to worry about! Him! Her! Alone!"<br/><br/>"And what's wrong with that?" puzzled Taurus.<br/><br/>Loke sighed in exasperation; then, as he looked towards Natsu and Lucy, he felt a song begin to bubble in his chest as he began to sing, with Taurus following suit.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>Loke</em> and <b>(Taurus)</b></p>
  <p><em>I can see what's happening</em> <b>(What?)</b></p>
  <p><em>And they don't have a clue.</em> <b>(Who?)</b></p>
  <p>
    <em>They'll fall in love, and here's the bottom line,</em>
  </p>
  <p><em>our trio's down to two.</em> <b>(Oh.)</b></p>
  <p>
    <em>Ze sweet caress of twilight</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>There's magic everywhere</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>and with all this romantic atmosphere</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Disaster's in air</em>
  </p>
</div><p><br/><br/>Natsu and Lucy are now walking through the East Forest. Usually, it was the same as it always was, but for some reason, something was different. The sky was now painted with a midnight black with thousands of white stars, with the full moon shining brightly, giving the atmosphere a magical feel. As Natsu and Lucy walked on, Lucy couldn't help but admire the scenery around her while Natsu held her hand, all smiles. The water in the river babbled as the moon reflected off the surface, and the nocturnal animals scurried about, some of which stopping to look at the couple, curious as to what they were doing. The two then looked at each other, and Lucy couldn't help but look away in embarrassment as Natsu chuckled, while a soothing female voice sang out, setting the romantic mood.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Chorus</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Can you feel the love tonight?</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>The peace the evening brings</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>The world for once in perfect harmony</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>With all, it's living things</em>
  </p>
</div><p><br/><br/>Natsu and Lucy soon come to a beautiful waterfall that babbled and gushed as it fell into a spring, with fireflies were floating about illuminating the water along with the moon. Lucy's eyes went wide with wonder and amazement as Natsu grinned at her, basically telling her that this was what he wanted to show her. Lucy then went over to the edge of the spring and took off her boots and socks and dipped her feet into the water enjoying the water's cold temperature. Natsu watched as she did so, but for some reason, his usual carefree smile turned into a frown as he began to wonder to himself in song.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Natsu</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>So many things to tell her</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>But how to make her see</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>The truth about the past?</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Impossible. She'd turn away from me</em>
  </p>
</div><p><br/><br/>As Lucy kicked her feet in the water playing a bit, she took notice of Natsu looking glum. Naturally feeling worried, Lucy was about to ask what was bothering Natsu, but the moment the two locked eyes, Natsu's frown turned into a teasing grin as he walked over to Lucy. Before Lucy had a chance to react, Natsu lifted the girl into his arms bridal style, and then threw her into the water with a splash.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Lucy</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>He's holding back, he's hiding</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>But what I can't decide</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Why won't he be the king I know he is</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>The king I see inside?</em>
  </p>
</div><p><br/><br/>Lucy then resurfaced, not amused and soaking wet as Natsu leaned over the edge laughing at her. Wanting payback, Lucy glomps onto Natsu and then pulls him into the water with her. Natsu and Lucy resurfaced, the pink-haired boy immediately getting out of the water feeling cold, while Lucy gets out too, running and laughing, taking off her top. Natsu then laughed as he took off his vest and scarf, chasing after her. The two ran up a hill next to the waterfall, when they reach the top, Natsu tries to catch Lucy only for her to avoid him with every attempt. Natsu soon caught Lucy, wrapping her arms around her waist. However, the two were so caught up with their chase, that they didn't realize how close to the edge to the waterfall they were, until they were too late. The two end up going over the edge falling and splashing down into spring as the chorus continued to sing.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Chorus</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Can you feel the love tonight?</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>The peace the evening brings</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>The world for once in perfect harmony</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>With all its living things</em>
  </p>
</div><p><br/><br/>Natsu and Lucy resurface in the water, laughing together, and having great fun. Then, Lucy cups Natsu's cheeks and kisses him gently on the cheek, much to the fire dragon slayer's surprise and bewilderment, causing him to look at her. Lucy silently stared at Natsu, her eyes twinkling bewitchingly, and her cheeks flushed with embarrassment. Natsu's bewilderment fades away as he smiled back, his cheeks turning pink as well. The two lean in close and until their lips meet in a gentle, yet passionate, loving kiss as the fireflies danced around them above the water.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Chorus</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Can you feel the love tonight?</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>You needn't look too far</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Stealing through, the night's uncertainties</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Love is where they are</em>
  </p>
</div><p><br/><br/>Back with Loke and Taurus, the two were still on the outskirts of the East Forest, the song almost reaching its end. The two were on the brink of tears, as they both sang softly, finishing off the last lyric to the song.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>Loke</em> and <b>(Taurus)</b></p>
  <p>
    <em>And if he falls in love tonight</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>It can be assumed...</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>(Her carefree days with us are history)</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> <b>In short, our gal is doomed</b> </em>
  </p>
</div><p><br/><br/>As they finished, the two then burst into tears holding each other as they cried comically. The mysterious person with the orb then pushed the button canceling the waves from it, as he disappeared into the bushes, giving thumbs up to the readers.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. I Won't Say I'm In Love. Happy X Carla</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was getting close to the evening in the Fairy Tail Guildhall. Most of the guild members had gone home for the day except for a few that remained. Carla was sitting at a table by herself, enjoying a nice cup of tea. Then, Happy came over, hiding something from behind his back.</p><p>"Hey, Carla!" Happy greeted. "I've got something for you!"</p><p>"Happy, I swear. If you've got another fish for me, I told you I don't like fish as much as you," Carla spoke. "So, I'll have to say no thank you respectfully."</p><p>"But it's not a fish this time!" Happy protested. "It's something that I know that you'll like! I promise!"</p><p>Carla then sighed, shaking her head as she gave the blue cat a light smile. "Alright, then. I'll humor you," she said. "But if it is a fish, I'm going to-"</p><p>Happy then grinned as he presented Carla with something that caught her by surprise. In his paw, was a small, tiny, but beautiful white flower.</p><p>"I saw this on a job a while back, and I couldn't help but think about you," Happy explained. "Though the hard part was keeping it safe during the trip back."</p><p>Carla took the flower and stared at it, before looking up at the blue Exceed, her cheeks tinging pink. "W-Why, thank you, Happy. This... is a nice surprise."</p><p>Happy then hug into his green backpack and took out a small box. "I also got you this too. I know how much you like to drink this kind of stuff, so I saved a little jewel and bought this."</p><p>Carla inspected the box, and her eyes sparkled in delight. "It's Darjeeling Tea! My favorite!" she gasped.</p><p>"Does... this mean that you like it?" asked Happy nervously.</p><p>Carla beamed as she wrapped her paws around Happy in a hug. "I love it. Thank you so much, Happy," she spoke happily. "This is so thoughtful of you."</p><p>The blue Exceed's cheeks grew as red as a cherry as she scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. "Aw, shucks. It was nothing. I just figured I'd give you something that you'll actually like other than fish."</p><p>"I'm glad that you did," Carla said, as she stepped back. "Although, I am wondering if you're the same childish tomcat that I've come to know."</p><p>Happy then stuck out his chest proudly. "I'm not the same Happy from before. Starting now, you're looking at a whole new Happy that's mature and the cat worthy of a beautiful cat like you."</p><p>At that moment, Natsu came over. "Hey, Happy. I was just about to head home, you coming?"</p><p>"Sure. I'll be right there," Happy said before turning back to Carla. "Hey, I got to get going. I'll see you tomorrow, Carla. Have a good night, and enjoy the gifts."</p><p>And while spreading his wings taking flight, Happy flew away. As Carla watched him go, the white cat couldn't help but notice that her heart was skipping a couple of beats as she looked back at the flower and the box of tea Happy gave her. A smile worked its way to her lips as the Exceed giggled to herself, feeling very happy. But that didn't last very long, for as she turned around, her face froze up with horror. Standing behind her, were Wendy, Mira, Lisanna, Cana, and Bisca, all of which were looking at her with amused looks on their faces.</p><p>"Awww! How cute!" all five of them said.</p><p>Carla's face immediately turned red, steam puffing out from her ears. "H-H-How long were you all standing there?!" she yowled with embarrassment.</p><p>"Long enough to hear that little exchange the two of you had," Mira smirked with a wink.</p><p>"That was adorable!" gushed Lisanna. "The way Happy was being sweet and thinking about Carla's tastes. So cute!"</p><p>"I'll say. That car's stepping up his game when it comes to romance," Cana said with a chuckle.</p><p>"You must be feeling happy right now, Carla," Wendy said. "And it also seems that you and Happy have grown pretty close just like a couple."</p><p>Carla was even more embarrassed as the fur on her tail stood up on end. "Now, wait just a minute! Who on earth said that Happy and I were a couple?!" she snapped shrilly. "We're the furthest thing from that!"</p><p>"Nobody said you were," pointed out Bisca. "Although, there's no need to be so shy about it. In fact, why don't you go and ask the cat out already?"</p><p>"Excuse me?!" Carla cried, her shrill voice taking a new octave.</p><p>"Yeah. I think it would be wonderful that you and Happy became an item," Mira said. "You would make the cutest couple!"</p><p>"You cannot be serious!" Carla spoke, setting her gifts down. "There is absolutely no way that I like that tomcat, and I'm sure that he doesn't see me that way either!"</p><p>"Well, you never know, Carla," Mira said. "Happy no doubt he has feelings for you, but deep down, you might be feeling the same way he does."</p><p>"Carla, there's no shame in liking someone," the bluenette said. "I mean you and Happy have grown closer over the years, so what's the harm of liking him? I think that you should be a bit more honest about your feelings rather than hiding or denying them."</p><p>"Not you too, Child," Carla sighed. "I already told you, I don't like Happy that way. At least I don't think so."</p><p>Wendy could stare at her companion, as the white cat stood there still blushing as she stared at the box of tea and flower in her paws. At that moment, a mysterious shadow was watching them from afar hiding just behind the bar. Whoever this person was, took out a small orb with a button on top of it and pushed the button. It began releasing strange waves that spread throughout the inside of the guildhall washing over Carla and Wendy and the other girls that remained in the guildhall.</p><p>The moment the waves hit her, Carla began to feel an urge in her chest. Something that she needed to let out right here and now. After a few seconds, while looking at the flower that in her paw as well as the box, the white Exceed began to sing. As she did, she set down the box of tea on the table while sitting on the edge of it, and threw away the flower over her shoulder.</p><p>
  <em>Carla</em>
</p><p>
  <em>If there's a prize for rotten judgment </em>
  <br/>
  <em>I guess I've already won that </em>
  <br/>
  <em>No man is worth the aggravation </em>
  <br/>
  <em>That's ancient history, been there, done that!</em>
</p><p>At that moment, Mira, Lisanna, Wendy, Cana, and Bisca all came over to Carla. Cana caught the flower in her hand, and she, along with the rest of the girls, join in singing, while Carla rested her chin in her paws, continuing to sing.</p><p><em>Carla</em> and <strong>(the girls)</strong></p><p><strong>(Who'd' ya think you're kiddin')</strong><br/><strong>(He's the Earth and heaven to you)</strong><br/><strong>(Try to keep it hidden)</strong><br/><strong>(Honey, we can see right through you) </strong> <em>(Oh, nooo)</em><br/><strong> <em>(Girl, ya can't conceal it)</em> </strong><br/><strong> <em>(We know how ya feel and)</em> </strong><br/><strong> <em>(Who you're thinking of)</em> </strong></p><p>Cana then dangles the flower in front of Carla's face hoping that she'd take it back, but Carla gets off the table and walks off much to Cana's annoyance as she and the other girls continue to sing, even dancing a little.</p><p><em>Carla</em> and <strong>(</strong><strong>the girls)</strong></p><p>
  <em>No chance, no way</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I won't say it, no, no</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>(You swoon, you sigh)</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>(Why deny it, uh-oh)</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>It's too, cliche</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I won't say I'm in love</em>
</p><p>As Carla walked off, Wendy and the other girls all shrug to each other, unsure of how to get through to Carla as she walked outside of the guildhall. When she does, she took notice of a couple walking by, which makes her smile a little out of slight envy, but the white feline quickly stopped as she walked on, trying harder to deny her feelings. But yet again, she sees another couple sitting on a bench not too far from her, which makes her smile a bit once again as the girls follow her.</p><p><em>Carla</em> and <strong>(the girls)</strong></p><p>
  <em>I thought my heart had learned its lesson</em>
  <br/>
  <em>It feels so good when you start out</em>
  <br/>
  <em>My head is screaming get a grip, girl</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Unless you're dying to cry your heart out</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Oh!</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>(You keep on denying)</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>(Who you are and how you're feeling)</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>(Baby, we're not buying)</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>(Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling)</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>(Face it like a grown-up)</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>(When ya gonna own up)</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>(That ya got, got, got it bad)</strong>
</p><p>Carla then stopped, beginning to imagine herself being that affectionate with Happy, causing a giddy smile to spread her cheeks. When Wendy calls her out on smiling in a lyric, Carla blushes in embarrassment as she covers her ears, not wanting to hear any more as she desperately tries to hide her feelings more than ever as she quickly retreats to the guildhall.</p><p>Carla, Wendy, and <strong>(the girls)</strong></p><p>
  <em>Whoa: No chance, no way</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I won't say it, no, no</em>
</p><p><strong>(Give up, give in)</strong><br/>Check the grin you're in love</p><p>
  <em>This scene won't play,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I won't say I'm in love</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>(You're doin' flips read our lips)<br/>(You're in love)</strong>
</p><p>When Carla flew back inside, she sat back on the table where she originally was, arms crossed, and her head turned up in a huff. Wendy then takes the flower from Cana and using her magic, gently blew on it, making the flower float back to where Carla was unbeknownst to her making it land safely on the table.</p><p><em>Carla</em> and <strong>(the girls)</strong></p><p><em>You're way off base</em><br/><em>I won't say it</em><br/><strong>(She won't say it, no)</strong><br/>Get off my case<br/>I won't say it<br/><strong>(Girl, don't be proud)</strong><br/><strong>(It's O.K. you're in love)</strong></p><p>Carla then noticed the flower next to her, staring at it for a few seconds before picking it up. As she did, a dreamy yet happy smile tugged at her cheeks as she held the flower close to her chest as she softly sang the final lyrics as the feline closed her eyes, while the girls all sighed as they watched her, feeling happy that she finally accepted her feelings for Happy.</p><p>
  <em>Carla</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oh-ohhhhh</em>
  <br/>
  <em>At least out loud,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I won't say I'm in love</em>
</p><p>As the song came to an end, the mysterious person pushed the button again, canceling the waves from behind the bar. Mira just so happened to look towards the bar, causing the mysterious person to duck behind the bar to hide. Feeling a bit puzzled, Mira went over to inspect, but there was no one there.</p><p>"Did I just see someone behind there?" Mira wondered to herself. "Or was I just imagining it?"</p><p>She then left the bar, thinking that there was no one else there, and it was just her imagination. However, while she wasn't looking along with the others, the mysterious person slowly came up from behind the bar, and looked around. He then gave thumbs up towards you, and then disappeared from behind the bar.</p><hr/>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Gray x Juvia: Candle on the Water</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The setting took place in Fairy Tail. Everyone inside of the Guild Hall was enjoying themselves either drinking, dancing, or acting plain silly as Fairy Tail always did. However, there was one among them who wasn't feeling so chipper. That person was Gray. You see, today was once again the anniversary of his late master Ur's death, and he couldn't help but feel depressed. Eventually, after loitering around the guild for quite some time, Gray felt the need to take a walk. The streets of Magnolia were empty, the night being relaxed and calm. Overall, it was a pretty peaceful and serene night, which was perfect for someone wanting to wander. Gray wandered the streets of Magnolia, not having anywhere to go, nor did he care. He just wanted to walk around, enjoying the cold of the night light, while reminiscing about the good times he had with his Master. While they were good nostalgic memories, they were also a bit bittersweet as he also remembered how Ur died.</p><p>Then, as Gray came to an archway, he heard the sound of clacking footsteps, which made him turn his attention towards the sound. Not too far from him, walking past while not noticing him was someone that he last expected to be out and about this time of night. That, someone, was Juvia.</p><p>"What's she doing walking around like this?" wondered Gray. "Then again, it's none of my business anyway. Better than having her stalking me."</p><p>But this was not altogether true. Inside, Gray couldn't help but feel a little curious. Despite Juvia's unnatural way of showing her love for him, Gray had come to grow fond of and care for the Rain Woman. He could still remember the scarf she had made for him last year on this day. Now, at first, the Ice Mage would have obeyed his first impulse to keep walking, but some nagging part of him wanted to follow her, to see what the Rain Woman was going. In the end, curiosity got the better of him, and he silently followed her, making sure she wouldn't hear him or detect his presence.</p><p>Eventually, Gray shadowed Juvia until he found himself on Magnolia's beach, a few yards away from the guildhall. The sounds of the ocean water washing and receding on the sand as the moon from above shone on the ocean water giving the scenery a beautiful and mysterious atmosphere. Gray then watched as Juvia took off her boots and walked towards the ocean waves, her pearl white feet leaving footprints in the sand. The Rain Woman then came to a stop just a few feet away from the water, the waves rolling up on the shore and washing over her feet as she stood there gazing towards the horizon.</p><p>As Gray wondered what she was up to, the mysterious person with the orb peeked out from a corner. Making sure that Gray didn't see, the stranger snuck over to the shores where Juvia was, and pressed the button on the orb, causing it to emit the strange waves once again as they washed over the Rain Woman.</p><p>As Juvia stared at the ocean, letting her mind drift, the ocean breeze blowing about her hair, she closed her eyes and started thinking about Gray and what day it was. Every memory of Gray reminded her of the kind of person he was, a man that had been through hell and suffering and was a bit rough around the edges, but still the person Juvia fell in love with. Although she knew this, she always felt like the Water Mage hadn't proven how much she cared for the Ice Mage, and would do anything to protect him and support him no matter what, especially since today was Ur's anniversary. If only there were a way for her to tell him. Juvia then opened her eyes, gazing up at the sky once more, her heart swelling with love for Gray as she began to softly sing.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>I'll be your candle on the water</em> </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong> <em>My love for you will always burn</em> </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong> <em>I know you're lost and drifting</em> </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong> <em>But the clouds are lifting</em> </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong> <em>Don't give up, you have somewhere to turn</em> </strong>
</p><p>As she sang, Juvia began to sway in place to her melody as she closed her eyes, recalling her times with Gray. From their first encounter back with the war of Phantom Lord, to all the battles she fought with him, and even when Gray was crying in her arms after finding out the fate of his father, those memories alone made Juvia yearn for Gray's touch as she continued.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>I'll be your candle on the water</em> </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong> <em>'Till ev'ry wave is warm and bright</em> </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong> <em>My soul is there beside you</em> </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong> <em>Let this candle guide you</em> </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong> <em>Soon you'll see a golden stream of light</em> </strong>
</p><p>Juvia then stops swaying as she opened her eyes, coming back to reality, gazing up at the sky as the waves seem to wash up even further on her feet as if responding to her singing. The Rain Woman holds up her hand reaching out to the sky, her singing growing more passionate as she made a promise the lyrics of the song, squeezing her hands as she held them in her chest.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>A cold and friendless tide has found you</em> </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong> <em>Don't let the stormy darkness pull you down</em> </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong> <em>I'll paint a ray of hope around you</em> </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong> <em>Circling in the air</em> </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong> <em>Lighted by a prayer</em> </strong>
</p><p>The waves recede appearing to try and pull Juvia into them, and a giant wave comes barreling straight towards her. But then Juvia explodes into song throwing her hands out, unwittingly using her magic power to split the waves part, making the water spray about making a lunar rainbow appear as she continued to sing loud and strong as a smile grew on her face. She extended her hand, imagining herself holding it out to Gray, as her voice grew softer, holding a note.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>I'll be your candle on the water</em> </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong> <em>This flame inside of me will grow</em> </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong> <em>Keep holding on you'll make it</em> </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong> <em>Here's my hand so take it</em> </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong> <em>Look for me reaching out to show</em> </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong> <em>As sure as rivers flow</em> </strong>
</p><p>Juvia dramatically pauses as she squeezes her hand retracting it into her chest as she gazes towards the ocean waves as she softly sings the final three lines of the song, and holding a sweet and pleasant note, while looking up at the moon once more, a shooting star shooting across the sky.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>I'll never let you go</em> </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong> <em>I'll never let you go</em> </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong> <em>I'll never let you go...</em> </strong>
</p><p>With the song finished, Juvia then turns around only to find Gray now standing there, making her jump in surprise. "G-Gray, my darling!" she squeaked her cheeks tinging pink with embarrassment. "H-How long were you standing there?!"</p><p>Gray didn't answer, as he stared at the Rain Woman, his eyes never leaving hers. There was a long silence between the two, until Gray took a few steps towards Juvia and embraced her in a tight hug. At first, Juvia was frozen, unsure of what to do, until she heard Gray whisper in her ear.</p><p>"Thank you, Juvia. That was beautiful. You cheered me right up with that song of yours."</p><p>"Y-You mean you heard me?" Juvia gasped.</p><p>"Yes, and I gotta say, your voice is one of the most beautiful I've ever heard," Gray went on. "And, it's nice to know that even at my worst, I'll have someone like you to pick me back up and bring me out of the darkness."</p><p>Juvia could only smile as she wrapped her arms around Gray, returning his hug in earnest. "I feel the same way, Gray, and as long as I'm alive, that will never change."</p><p>As the two hugged, the mysterious stranger pressed the orb, turning off the waves, eyes filled with tears as he cried. The stranger took out a tissue blowing his nose lightly, and he gave a thumbs up towards you as he went away.</p><hr/>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>